


Teacher Teach Me

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan stares at his teacher, Mr. Lester, the teacher notices and talks to Dan about it.





	Teacher Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> i know  
> this is fluff  
> not sin  
> but it still needs to go here  
> because it is apart of the 30 day writing challenge i am doing.   
> okay thanks.

Dan

This is my first year at this school, but even with it being my first year we got a new teacher, Mr. Lester. From the very start, I have been eyeing this guy. But what he doesn't know, is that I am about to go out of my way to get tutoring or something along the lines from him.

Sometimes teachers think they're smart, but when their students are trying to flirt with them, they completely lose the smart trait. But, as long as he's here and he's teaching class everyday, I don't really care how smart he his.

The bell rings to go to the last period of the day, English. Now, most people would hate English. But I have my reasons for liking the class. Only a few of my friends know about it too. If it got out to the school, we both would be in trouble with the law. I mean, he would probably be taken to jail and I would get a speech about how it's okay to speak up about it.

But, I am 17, almost 18. When I graduate I won't have to worry about those problems. It is all in the fact that he is a teacher, and I am a student that makes everyone flip out.

Something that I am going to do today, is see if I can stay after to get help on something, which I really don't need help on. I am one of the only people that understands what he is saying 95% of the time, but then again I don't. I just use the knowledge that I've learned from previous years.

When class is finally over, I get up and go over to his desk, ready to ask for help. Getting winks from Louise, and a playful smirk from Pj. 

"Could I possibly stay here for a bit and get caught up, and get a few things explained to me?" I ask after everyone left the class.

"Yes, of course! I've noticed a bit of a drop in your grade recently, so that may be for the best." he says. He starts talking again, but I am too busy staring at him, thinking of the things that I would love to do.

"Dan, are you even listening?" I finally snap back into reality when he said that.

"No. Sorry, sir." I say after thinking about an excuse of what I could make up so I wouldn't have to deal with the questions.  
"You've seemed to be spacing out a lot in my class. Is everything okay?" he says looking a bit worried. I want to laugh at him, because of course nothing is wrong, but the fact that I have a giant crush on him.

Even then, I don't know if that's something really wrong. Just the fact that he could get taken to jail over it, and lose his job. On the other hand, maybe it is a bit wrong.

"No, everything is okay, sir." I reply after thinking a little bit longer then I should've. He was going to be suspicious now, if he wasn't already before.

He gave me a face of 'i don't really believe you', but he continued on explaining it. The thing was, I knew how to do it, I just wanted time to stare at his face longer.  
He must've noticed that too, because he stopped again to ask if I was paying attention, and if everything was alright.

"Okay, Dan, you've been staring at me ever since I've started teaching here." SHIT, he was on to me about it. I really don't know what else I expected from it. "I don't know how I feel about it, but I've heard rumours going around the school.." he sighed and paused for a moment.

I knew this was going, because the kids who caught me staring were the ones that normally started things like this.

"We've heard rumours going around school saying that you have a crush on me. I didn't really think too much about it, until your grades dropped slightly, and you were staring at me most of the class periods." 

It was true..I did stare at him most of the time during class, and not because it was boring and I was trying to pay attention. But because he is cute, and...I just want...to hug him..  
"I'm sorry, sir. I know that's probably not what you wanted with your first year here. Having someone in high school staring at you and...other things. But whatever you want to do from here about it, I'm okay with." I said in the best way I could.  
He looked at me like I was crazy. Wasn't he going to do something about one of his students? That's the question that I would like answered. It is a bit creepy when you think about it, to have one of your students constantly staring at you fantasizing about what they want to do to them...

"You're not in trouble, Dan. I just don't really know how to react to it. If I have ever heard rumours spreading it's always been about girls having crushes on me, and I've just pushed them off because they're not really my type, ya know.?" he said before adding, "also, I've never been as happy to help a student when you came up. I should probably stop talking now, I could easily get into trouble with what I am saying." he giggles a bit.

"Oh, trust me, if anyone would get into trouble with something like that. It'd be me." I said with a sassy attitude, playfully smirking. 

I hugged him, something that took us both by surprise. I wanted to do it, but that didn't mean I was necessarily wanting to act on it. He gives really nice hugs, something that I was expecting from his softer personality.

"Dan, if we start seeing each other, or we do something right now. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Got it?" I nod, of course I did. That was the whole reason I was hiding it, so he wouldn't get into trouble over some hormone filled teenager having a crush on him.  
"Okay, come on. I'm going to take you to my house." my stomach flutters up when he says that. Why now, if he's heard about the rumours. I mean surely he knew that they were true. But no all rumours are true so he would have a reason not to believe them.  
When we got to his house, it was a lot smaller then I first thought it would be. But he does live alone, so I don't know what I was really expecting. He went and sat down on the sofa, and I followed him. 

We watched Buffy, we were cuddling the whole time. Not really doing much, besides watching the movie

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? I'm sure I can find something you can fit into." he says cheerfully. I nod, I texted my mom telling her that I was staying at a friends house.   
When it was time to go to sleep, he gave me the guest bedroom option or the option to sleep with him. And I of course chose the option to sleep in a bed with him. We went to bed more cuddly and giggly then we were hours before

"By the way, Mr. Lester-"  
"You can call me Phil outside of school."

"By the way, Phil, I didn't need help on anything and I am glad that rumours were spread or this probably would've never happened." I said smiling at him, because we both knew that it was true when it came down to it. If I never was the weird kid that stared at his teacher, none of this would've happened  
I am glad to be where I am now, cuddled up in his arms. I don't care if we count ourselves as boyfriends or not, because I want to stay like this forever. I could tell that he was enjoying it too, because he rubbed his nose into my back basically saying that it was comfortable and he liked my scent.

From that day on, he taught me a lot more then just English. He taught me how to love and trust someone. I am glad I was graduating soon, so we could live together without any worries. And, that is how I came to be with my English teacher, Mr. Lester.


End file.
